This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems with color filter arrays.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imager sensors (sometimes referred to as imagers) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel includes a photosensitive layer that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. Image sensors are sometimes designed to provide images to electronic devices using a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format.
Some conventional pixels may not have a high dynamic range, which is a measure of the range of light that can be accurately detected by an image sensor. Additionally, some conventional pixels may have low sensitivity to light with long wavelengths.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved pixels for image sensors.